Cherry Wine
by Kendal-Rose
Summary: Lyrics by Hozier - Cherry Wine. Couldn't sleep, so here's a one parter. Replies loves as ever :) Love Kendal-Rose


"Her eyes and words are so icy, Oh but she burns, like rum on the fire, Hot and fast and angry, As she can be, I walk my days on a wire,"

I watch her in the ED. She's cool and calm and collected. The woman belongs in this department. The place is busy and hectic. Patients and staff wouldn't know if they were coming or going if it wasn't for her. Seemingly, she's able to organise anyone and anything, without any of her dark hair falling out of place.

And out of work. Out of work she's a mystery. A complete and utter mystery. I have spent the last six months in her bed. Six months of my life spent being burnt by her passion and her fire, and still I couldn't tell you how she feels about me.

"Do you have a home?" she asks me, raising her eyebrow as she hangs up the phone to her daughter.

"I do…" I reply, watching her closely, watching how her arms flex as she pulls on her bra, "But I prefer it here… with you…"

She smiles, her eyes shining as she leans over the bed, kissing my mouth gently. I wrap my arms around her slender waist, pulling her down on top of me. It isn't long before I've removed her bra, and watch her as she attempts to pull away, "I've just put that on," she huffs, laughing as I roll her onto her back and pull away the covers, pulling her French knickers down her toned thighs. "I need to get to…" she begins, before wrapping her arms around my neck, and arching her back so she presses herself against me, "I'm going to be late," she utters as I brush her hair back from her forehead and kiss her temple,

"Something's are worth being late for,"

"It looks ugly, but it's clean, Oh momma, don't fuss over me. The way she tells me I'm hers and she is mine, open hand or closed fist would be fine, the blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine."

I watch him as he raises his hand to her, I see through the small panel in her door how she flinches. I can tell from how she moves away from him that he's done this before. She moves with the grace of a black and white film star, and before I know it, he has her pressed up against the wall. I call at Noel to contact security and kick open the door. I am unable to contain the anger that bubbles inside my stomach as I pull him away from her. As my fist collides with his face, I feel her hand gently on my shoulder, the warmth of her palm burning into my back, "Stop," she utters quietly, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Please stop,"

I nod, stepping away from her abusive ex-husband and watching as she slips her hand into mine, "Take me home please Michael," she utters. My heart skips inside my chest, I feel something I can't quite explain and I find myself nodding, squeezing her hand and brushing her hair from her forehead, "Let's go,"

"Calls of guilty fall on me, all while she stains the sheets of some other, thrown at me so powerfully, just like she throws with the arm of her brother,"

She looks so small and slender without her heels. She's stripped down to her underwear and pulls the blanket over her body, her eyes flickering over me as I make the fire, before I sit down beside her. I wrap my left arm around her shoulders, pulling her into me, glad as she leans into my support, her nose resting against my neck. "I'm sorry," I tell her gently.

She looks up at me, her dark eyes meeting mine, "What for?" she asks, running her fingertips across my cheeks, across my stubble.

"For hitting him, I shouldn't have done that… I just couldn't stand there and watch anymore, not after everything you told me… everything he's done to you…"

"He needed hitting a long time ago," she smiles slightly, and I'm struck by just how beautiful this woman is.

"But I want it, it's a crime, that she's not around most of the time. The way she shows me I'm hers and she is mine, open hand or closed fist would be fine. Blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine."

"What are you thinking?" I can't help but ask her as her fingertips cross my lips and trail down my neck, across my collarbone,

"I'm thinking you are too good for me," she admits on a sigh, "I have more baggage than I care to talk about right now… and I suggest you run." She places her fingertips against my lips and kisses the corner of my mouth softly, "I won't hate you if you decide to run,"

I look at her, before taking her face in my hands gently. I kiss her mouth, softly at first, then with more pressure. I lay her down on the sofa and lean over her, resting on one arm, "Who told you you're not worth this?" I ask her, my fingertips trailing across her collarbone, before stopping at her shoulder, "Who told you that? Was it your worthless ex-husband? Because he sure as hell didn't deserve you…" I can see her eyes filling up with tears, she's had an emotional day, and I know I'm making it more so, "I won't run, I don't want to run… hell… I want you Connie Beauchamp… I've wanted you since the day you walked onto Darwin… don't you dare push me away now… unless this is your way of saying that you don't want this…me… anymore…"

She closes her eyes and I watch as glassy tears fall from them, they roll down her immaculate cheeks and I catch them with my thumb, "Hey… shh… shh…" I whisper, pressing my lips against her forehead and brushing my thumb against her skin, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry," I utter for the umpteenth time today.

"Her fight and fury is fiery, oh but she loves, like sleep to the freezing, sweet and right and merciful, I'm all but washed in the ride of her breathing."

She shakes her head, "You have nothing to be sorry for Michael… I'm sorry, you've been nothing but kind and attentive and passionate these last few months and I haven't even had the decency to tell you how much you mean to me… how much I want you here…" She wipes her eyes and runs her hand through my hair, "I want to keep you here," she tells me quietly, "These last few months, I feel like me again… and that's down to you… don't go… stay… don't leave me, I don't want you to leave,"

I smile at her, finally I think to myself, finally I can relax. I finally know that she wants me here, not just for sex, but for companionship and everything else besides.

"Know that I love you Connie," I tell her, "I love not only the mad, passionate, extraordinary sex… but you… I love you…"

She smiles, her eyes looking deep into my soul,

She nods, "I think… I think I love you too," she smiles, pulling me down to kiss her.

"And it's worth it, it's divine, and I can have this most of the time."

. 


End file.
